


Who Ate Count Bleck's Pie?

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: Count Bleck's pie has gone missing, and he's determined to find out who took it. (Written in 2012)





	Who Ate Count Bleck's Pie?

**Scene 1**  
  
\- [Count Bleck walks to the fridge and opens the door. He looks inside and discovers that his pie is missing. He frowns and slams the door, walking away grumpily.]

* * *

  **Scene 2: Mr. L**  
  
\- [Count Bleck walks by Mr. L’s room. He hears music playing and enters. Mr. L is tinkering with his giant robot, Brobot. Count Bleck clears his throat to get his attention.]  
  
\- Mr. L: Hey. How do ya like my new theme song?  
  
(Music playing is Mr. L, Green Thunder)   
  
[Count Bleck frowns and turns off the CD player]  
  
\- Mr. L: Uh, what’s up? You look a little off today.  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _frowns_ ] Someone stole Count Bleck’s pie, and he is determined to find out who.  
  
\- Mr. L: Your pie? [ _laughs_ ] Not my problem.  
  
\- [Count Bleck gets alarmingly close.]  
  
\- Mr. L: Er, I mean… Well, I didn’t take it! I’ve been working on Brobot all night and I’ve got the modifications to prove it!  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _narrows his eyes_ ] You had certainly better be able to defeat the heroes this time.  
  
\- Mr. L: Of course. I’m not gonna lose to Mr. Loseshisgirlfriendallthetime again. I am the Green Thunder after all. [ _starts to walk away_ ] Oh, uh, why don’t you go ask O’Chunks about the stolen cake-  
  
\- Count Bleck: Pie.  
  
\- Mr. L: Whatever! You know how much that guy eats.  
  
\- Count Bleck: Very well. I’ll let you get back to work.  
  
\- Mr. L: L-ater! 

* * *

  **Scene 3: O’Chunks**  
  
\- [Count Bleck walks into O’Chunks’ room. O’Chunks is busy working out. He pauses when he sees Count Bleck walk in.]  
  
\- O’Chunks: ‘Ey, Count. Wada yeh need?  
  
\- Count Bleck: O’Chunks, I need to speak with you.  
  
\- O’Chunks: What is it?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Did you steal my pie from the fridge?  
  
\- O’Chunks: Pie? Nah. Yeh know I kent stomach teh sweet stuff. I ain’t got a sweet tooth like yeh. [ _grins_ ]  
  
\- [Count Bleck doesn’t look pleased.]  
  
\- O’Chunks: [ _starts to work out again_ ] Oh, but, uh, I think I saw Mimi snoopin’ around in dere earlier.  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _looks him threateningly in the eyes_ ] Alright. But if you’re lying, I’m going to have Nastasia punish you again.   
  
\- O’Chunks: Urg. I don wan tah have tah sing again…  
  
\- [Count Bleck leaves.]

* * *

  **Scene 4: Mimi**  
  
\- [Count Bleck encounters Mimi walking down a hallway.]  
  
\- Mimi: Hiya, Count! [ _notices his scowl_ ] Oh! Why do you look so grumpy?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Well Mimi, Count Bleck is greatly displeased as someone has stolen his pie.  
  
\- Mimi: [ _cutesy smile_ ] Too bad. Sucks for you.  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _creepily_ ] It wasn’t you, was it?  
  
\- [Count Bleck looks all creepy behind her. Mimi turns and notices.]  
  
\- Mimi: Nope, it wasn’t – Eeeeep! [ _nervously_ ] I-It wasn’t m-me. [ _Count Bleck stops glaring_ ] I saw it in the fridge, but I didn’t take it because it had a note with your name on it.   
  
(Note says: “Touch this and die. ~ Love, Count Bleck)  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _pats her on the head_ ] I believe you.  
  
\- Mimi: [ _relieved_ ] It was probably Dimentio. You know how that dummy-head likes to prank us. Golly, he probably took it just to mess with you.   
  
\- Count Bleck: Hmm, good point. I shall consider that. [ _starts to leave_ ] Thank you Mimi.  
  
\- Mimi: See ya, Count!  
  
\- (All throughout the conversation, Mimi’s outfit changes constantly)

* * *

  **Scene 5: Dimentio**  
  
\- [Dimentio is holding a lit match very close to his mask. His eyes sparkle with mischief. He laughs quietly to himself. Count Bleck slams the door open. Dimentio hastily hides the matchbook behind his back.]  
  
\- Dimentio: Eh heh… What can I do for you Count Bleck?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Dimentio… I know what you’ve done…  
  
\- Dimentio: And what would that be, hmm?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Tell me now, and I might be merciful.  
  
\- Dimentio: Like a toddler with his hand in the cookie jar, you’ve caught me. I confess that I’ve been reading all of your diaries. Did you know that Nastasia has a huge crush on you?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Eh, what?! No no, that’s not what I meant. [ _sighs and pinches the bridge of his nonexistent nose_ ] Count Bleck demands to know if you have unjustly taken his pie. [ _points angrily_ ]  
  
\- Dimentio: Oh no no no. Wasn’t me. Of course… I might be lying, and I might not be.  
  
\- Count Bleck: Bah! If it wasn’t any of my minions, then who could it be?! Nastasia is far too well-behaved for such things.   
  
\- Dimentio: Why don’t you talk to her anyway? She might have seen something, and I doubt she’d forget. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have something else to do. [ _prepares to leave_ ]   
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _spotting the matchbook and snatching it away_ ] You know you’re not allowed to play with fire.  
  
\- Dimentio: Hmph. You’re no fun. Well, I suppose I shall have to entertain myself in an even more devious way. Ciao~! [ _teleports away_ ]  
  
\- [Count Bleck facepalms]

* * *

  **Scene 6: Nastasia**  
  
\- Nastasia: You called, Sir?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Yes. Nastasia. I have a very important problem that needs solving. I’ve already questioned the minions, and now I need to know if you have my answer.  
  
\- Nastasia: K, um, what’s the problem?  
  
\- Count Bleck: [ _exasperated_ ] Somebody stole Count Bleck’s pie! He was looking forward to eating that!  
  
\- Nastasia: Your pie, Sir?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Yes. Everyone else has already denied taking it.  
  
\- Nastasia: Um, was it a slice of cherry pie with some whip cream on top?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Correct, but how did you know? It-it couldn’t possibly have been you?!  
  
\- Nastasia: Um, no, but I got up for a glass of water last night and saw you eating it. You didn’t forget, did you?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Uh…  
  
\- Nastasia: Count! What am I going to do with you?  
  
\- Count Bleck: Well, this is truly embarrassing. It was Count Bleck who stole his own pie.   
  
\- Nastasia: How could you forget something like that?! Well, I guess it was three in the morning…  
  
\- Count Bleck: Now I remember. [ _wistfully_ ] I had a wonderful dream about pie.  
  
\- Nastasia: I suppose you, um, could’ve been sleep walking, er, eating, that is.  
  
\- Count Bleck: Yes, well, I suppose apologies are in order.  
  
\- Nastasia: I hope you didn’t scare them too much…

* * *

  **Scene 7**  
  
\- [At a minion meeting, in the meeting room]  
  
\- Nastasia: Attention! The Count has something to say to you all.  
  
\- Count Bleck: Um, Count Bleck apologizes for his behavior the other day. It was uh, er…  
  
\- Nastasia: Count Bleck ate his own pie in the middle of the night and forgot that he did.   
  
\- [Everybody bursts out laughing. Even Nastasia eventually breaks her composure.]  
  
\- Count Bleck: Yes, that. How embarrassing… [ _blushes for a moment_ ] I hope it was delicious.  
  
\- [Everybody laughs again at his unintentional joke]  
  
\- Count Bleck: Is it really that funny? Oh, I suppose it is actually.  
  
\- [Count Bleck joins in on the laughs]  
  
\- Mimi: That’s our Count!  
  
\- (Insert goofy jingle here)  
  
END


End file.
